


Idols

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Series: Daemons & Naritaverse [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, F/M, i am sorry i couldn't write longer i just love these two a lot, naritaverse, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Kasuka, nor Ruri had daemons that were idol-material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary of Daemon AU's and this one in particular:
> 
> \- Every human being has a daemon, from their birth. They are a part of their soul, in a form of an animal, basically a representation of their souls. They are not always follow stereotypes associated with their animals however, there are many different interpretations.  
> \- When they are kids, their daemons often change forms, they are not settled. It's during their teenage years they finally "settle" into their final form, but it changes for everyone.  
> \- Most of the time the daemon's gender is different than the human's.  
> \- Touching someone's daemon is taboo. Especially without consent. It can happen when people are especially close to each other, like lovers, but never publicly. Touching someone's daemon without consent or warning is at the very least uncomfortable, but it can be outright painful.  
> \- Hurting the daemon hurts the human, and vice versa.  
> \- If the daemon dies, the human dies too.  
> \- The daemons of other supernatural beings are explained in later stories.  
> \- Daemons' talk is written in _italics_

Neither Kasuka, nor Ruri had daemons that were idol-material.

 

People loved to see majestic animals as daemons. Birds, big felines, even wolves were popular.  
For actors, it was different – before special effects became widespread, there were professional daemon-stuntmen. They often trained themselves to be able to be as far from their daemons as possible, and even withstand being touched.  
With the rise of CGI, most of them fell out of jobs, altough there were some traditional directors who loved to still use these stuntmen.  
For Kasuka, he seldom appeared on screen together with his own daemon, so he was used to pretending he had something different.  
Obviously Carmilla Saizou would not have the same daemon as the Rail Tracer, or a young tortured artist falling in love. He needed different daemons for them each, and he mostly used stuntmen, with the occasional CGI daemons.  
Most of his roles would have had different daemons, and neither of them were fitting for a small, black-footed cat.  
Nana didn’t mind. She was very small, even small for her own species, and spoke even less than Kasuka himself did. She was often hiding in Kasuka’s bag, just out from everyone’s sight, especially when he went on publicity events.  
„Isn’t your daemon jealous of your cat?”  
Kasuka shook his head, and didn’t even care about other reporters whispering about how inappropriate the question was.  
„Dokusonmaru is a pet of mine. Nana is not a pet, and she knows that.”

 

Ruri used to have a daemon fitting for an idol.  
He was a beautiful rose-breasted grosbeak, perching on her shoulder, flying around – eager-eared listeners could even pick out his voice from her albums, as he also sang from time to time.  
Then after...  
Afterwards.  
„Miss Hijiribe! Why did Kazuki change form? What does this mean to your career?”  
She would not answer.  
It would take a few more days until her managers could spin a story about her – it was a frankly heartbreaking story about how there was a close death in her family, and it affected her, and Kazuki as well.  
And Ruri just scooped up in her bed, holding a fruit bat in her hands, and finally made her decision.

 

„Okay. You’re gonna be on this cooking show a few weeks from down, right?”  
Kasuka nodded, while Nana took Dokusonmaru by the back of his neck, and jumping down with him from the counter. Nana fussed over the small cat basically all the time.  
„Charity event. The winner of the competition gets to donate their winnings to the charity of their choice.”  
„So. You have to do your best.”  
Kasuka nodded again, glancing down to the ingredients.  
„I don’t really have any experience with this.”  
Ruri sighed, while Kazuki just flew down, following the two cats – the daemon and the pet when they curled up together in one of the chairs. The bat just landed, his wings almost covering the cats, and Nana just started to groom the Kazuki, which he really didn’t mind.  
That was what Nana was like. Not just towards Kazuki and Dokusonmaru, she’d always try to take care of Shizuo and his daemon as well, despite her very small size.  
„To be fair, I don’t either.”  
The two idols just looked at all the ingredients before them, both of them wearing an apron.  
„So. Cookbook?”  
Kasuka nodded one more time.  
„Cookbook.”  
Turned out, following a recipe was harder than either of them would have expected. They ended up using both of their laptops, to look up alternative recipes, trying to compare and contrast, and figure out that exactly how to do what they need to do.  
„Maybe we should have picked something easier first.”  
„That would have been preferable, yes.”  
After many hours, some thrown-out ingredients (so much for charity, Ruri thought bitterly) it was finally done.  
It even looked somewhat edible.  
„I... guess this counts as a win?”  
„I somehow doubt I could win the competition with this one.”  
Ruri put her hands to her hips, looking through the mess they made – Kasuka’s kitchen now looked like... well it looked like if Kasuka’s brother had gotten pissed off in there.  
„Well then. I guess it just means we will have to try again tomorrow.”  
Kasuka looked at her, a bit tilting his head – from Kasuka, this was as good as a quizzical look. After all, Ruri did spend a lot of time with him – and if one took the effort to spend some quality time with him, they could easily learn the more subtle ways Kasuka showed his thoughts.  
He wasn’t a robot, after all, just simply most people didn’t bother understanding him.  
„You’ll help me tomorrow as well?”  
Ruri smiled and pressed a little whipping cream to Kasuka’s nose.  
„Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really wanted to write more about them. Maybe one day.  
> New daemons!
> 
> Kasuka Heiwajima's daemon: Nana, black-footed cat  
> Ruri Hijiribe's daemon: Kazuki, fruit bat (originally a rose-breasted grosbeak)


End file.
